


I Didn't Paint This

by MozartKing



Category: The Devil's Candy
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing





	I Didn't Paint This

Jesse remembers the very first time he had sinned in front of the lord, he knew that he might go to hell for committing them. He looked around in his dark room, with nothing but a few boxes and a Jesus cross hanging on the corner wall that his wife got before the move, he twirled his Saint Christopher pendant that was hanging around his neck and sighing.

"I didn't paint this," he said to himself fiddling and wanting to crush the pendant in his bone like fists knowing that if he did, he would be with the angels and not with the devils. Jesse knew that and grew up with a fucking priest, but knew he would fall down just like Lucifer.

He got up from his bed and went to the shed, where his paintings and creations were being made, "I don't remember painting this," Jesse said when he took the sheet off of the painting. The painting had about twenty children, screaming and burning in pitch red hell and Lucifer whipping and playing with every bit of them.  
Jesse smiled but had a rather hardy laugh than an actual smile, the laugh made him want to cry and pray to God, “why am I taken and eaten alive!?” said Jesse to himself banding on the painting.

The painting had a likeness to Jesse, he enjoyed it more than fucking butterflies he made, but it made him more tormented and corrupted. Even his own daughter wouldn’t even look him in the damn eyes anymore from his odd behavior.   
“I will never leave you Jesse Boy, I will always hunt you down like a dog on a leash, my hands can grasp you as a hawk and a mouse” Jesse banged his head with his fists to get the voices out of his damn head.

All he wanted right now was God and Jesus of fucking Christ. He stroke the paintbrush and began painting another image, he wanted to stop but couldn’t or else the voices would scream to him.


End file.
